


Sunrise, Sunset

by Piano_Padawan



Series: Star Wars Song Parodies [2]
Category: Fiddler on the Roof - Bock/Harnick/Stein, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piano_Padawan/pseuds/Piano_Padawan
Summary: In which Leia, Han, Luke and the Force ghosts reflect on the event of the sequel trilogy. Song parody/script format. Not meant to be taken remotely seriously.
Series: Star Wars Song Parodies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any songs from "Fiddler on the Roof" or any characters, names or themes associated with Star Wars. All copyrighted material is used here for parody and is not officially endorsed.
> 
> This is an extremely random parody that I had the idea for, and I couldn't get the song out of my head until I wrote it. Hopefully it makes some of you laugh or at least smile a little.

_[In which Leia, Han, Luke and the Force ghosts reflect on the event of the sequel trilogy.]_

**LEIA**

Is this the little boy I carried?

Is that a Vader mask I see?

I don’t remember growing Emo.

When did he?

**LUKE**

Why did he burn my academy?

When did he grow to be so tall?

Why did this kid have to destroy it all?

**FORCE GHOST CHORUS**

Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset.

Swiftly charge the base.

Year after year another Death Star

Though we set the last one ablaze.

Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset.

After thirty years

Another one falls to the dark side

Laden with long black capes and tears.

**HAN**

What name am I supposed to call him?

What the hell is a Knight of Ren?

Why did he choose this weird name “Kylo”

Over “Ben”?

**FORCE GHOST OF ANAKIN**

He looks so morally conflicted

Though he kills people on a whim,

Is there a redemption in store for him?

**FORCE GHOST CHORUS**

Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset.

Hux has drained the sun.

Good Bens turn overnight to Kylos.

There’s not much that could have been done.

Sunrise, sunset. Sunrise, sunset.

Kylo killed his dad.

I guess he thought it’d end the conflict.

But instead it just made him sad.


End file.
